A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to moisture repelling shoes for preventing an injurious slippage and a tread attachment with moisture repellant effect for transforming common footwear into a slip-resistant foot protection.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The negative phenomenon of hydroplaning originally describes the unfortunate incidents in driving in rain or through a wet road where the footing of a vehicle, i.e. tires fail to grip the ground losing the decisive traction for keeping the safe travel of the vehicle and its occupants. The similar incidents are experienced by common walking individuals in the daily lives at the comfort of homes as well as busy work locations. There are many reports of personal injuries or even unexpected deaths from falls on surrounding hard surfaces stemming from normal shoes or slippers unfortunately stepped on an unsuspected wetted spot.
In order to counter this problem, there have been continuous developments of footwear tread designs for increased traction or grip on the floor. Most footwear comprises an outsole that is in direct contact with the floor and is made of elastic but durable materials such as natural rubber or a synthetic imitation in layers especially at the heel of the sole area for durability and traction. For somewhat extreme traction in athletic shoes, spikes are embedded in the outsole to grip the ground during the athletic event. Usually, gentler ridge designs are incorporated into the outsole bottom of everyday shoes in the hopes to handle universal floor surfaces people encounter daily. However, when the shoes wear out and then caught in a slippery situation, the wearer does very likely fall on the ground such as a glossy bathroom floor where moisture is often present to attribute to high slippage rate. Using improved plastic materials in soles for indoors work or leisure shoes donned in and out of bathrooms and outdoors activity shoes for pools and streams had their own limitations.
Therefore, it is in a dire need to provide so simple safety solution to prevent moisture slides of footwear soles that most household or work shoe types donned close to wet environment can be transformed immediately into slip-resistant foot protection.
In view of the foregoing, the primary object of the present invention is to provide moisture repellant shoes using wearer's own walk load to displace moisture.
Another embodiment of the present invention of the present invention is to provide a tread attachment for repelling moisture to transform common footwear into a slip-resistant shoe.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is to provide a practically durable and economically attractive yet aesthetically concealed attachment to any known designs of footwear so that the attachment can be either integrated into the existing shoe manufacturing process or individually affixed to shoes in use by the wearers who want to modify common shoes to be slip-proof.